


this manhattan man.

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Angst, Kinda, M/M, Separations, Songfic, also kinda - Freeform, brian's in college n pat's not, tinder as a vague plot point, unbetaed bc its 2 am and this was an impulse write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian david gilbert is a college student who is infatuated with two things: manhattan and patrick gill.(songfic: this manhattan man by the altogether)





	this manhattan man.

**Author's Note:**

> general rpf warning. if you are these people or are associated with these people i'd prefer you not read this!

_ This Manhattan man _

_ Says I miss Manhattan, man _

_ And if you don't understand, that's fine with me _

Patrick Gill was face-to-face with a college student who sparkled. His face lit up when Pat asked him how he was liking the city- he was only staying for the summer, after all- and the kid had started to ramble passionately about it. His hands moved wildly as he shared stories of long nights and even longer days, and his eyes shone brighter than the light-polluted stars above them.

_ But if I could see Manhattan, man _

_ I'd scream Manhattan, man _

_ If I could do it all again, I'd do it here _

_ Before you laid me down to rest, I'd do it all here _

“Brian,” as he’d learned, was a student studying English at Johns Hopkins, down in Maryland. He was spending the summer in Manhattan to intern for… something Pat had forgotten almost as soon as he was told. When questioned about why he was spending his nights on Tinder dates, he winked and said “all work and no play makes Brian a dull boy.”

_ I heard someone say _

_ The problem with people today _

_ Is they don't allow themselves mistakes _

By the end of their pre-scheduled “date” in a bar Brian suggested, Patrick couldn’t tear himself away from the younger man. Everything he did was entrancing, from the way he had confidently strut into the bar to the way he sang along to the music to the way his fingers lingered on Pat’s arm for just a moment longer than really should’ve been necessary.

_ But you must not forget _

_ The source of most regret _

_ Is chances you never chose to take _

_ What better place to make mistakes _

_ Than an island already filled with heartbreaks? _

Their second date was on the rooftop of Pat’s apartment building, per his request. (“Bars aren’t exactly my scene, if I’m honest,” he’d admitted. Brian laughed and said he could tell.) They each brought food to share; Patrick was forced to admit he couldn’t eat Brian’s strawberries. They spoke until there was nothing more to say, and kissed with only the moon as their witness.

_ Tell me once again about _

_ The dreams you had when we were kids _

_ Tonight might be my night to reminisce _

_ Everyone around is in a rush just to be found _

_ Without ever getting lost _

Talking for hours became their favorite pastime, whether it was on the subway or sitting on the couch in Brian’s shitty sublet apartment. Learning about each other, with or without words, was a close second. There was always more to say, until the end of summer approached and neither of them knew where to go.

_ Soon it will be fall _

_ And once I hear you call _

_ I'll play that Billie Holiday _

When the subject came up, Brian would kiss Pat without responding; he refused to even think about leaving Manhattan. (“But you have to. We’ll make it work, I promise.”) Patrick did his best to reassure them both, under the guise that only Brian needed reassuring. (“We can always call each other,” had been punctuated with a hopeful smile and an even more hopeful kiss.)

_ But the moment couldn't last _

_ The song goes by so fast _

_ And you'll be back in school again _

Going back to Johns Hopkins felt like a crack in Brian’s ribs. His roommate and friends listened to him talk about his New York City boyfriend for hours on end. Patrick didn’t know what to do with himself besides his daily work routine followed by calling Brian in the evening. Sometimes all he’d do was lay in bed for hours on his days off.

_ Just leave me in this perfect town _

_ Don't even turn your head around _

_ Just leave me in this perfect town _

_ To stay _

Pat took the trek to Manhattan from his apartment in Brooklyn on occasion, when he was especially missing his love. He didn’t get the bright feeling from the city that Brian got, and despite the high-traffic sidewalks and bars, it felt empty without the usual ball of energy at his side. Brian was what made the city that wonderful, he concluded.

_ Tell me once again about _

_ The dreams you had when we were kids _

_ Tonight might be my night to reminisce _

_ Everyone around is in a rush just to be found _

_ Without ever getting lost _

The first day of Brian’s holiday break, he took a road trip up to Manhattan with a few friends. Pat was waiting for him up on the cold roof of his apartment building with the same food they’d shared the first night they spent there. (“Sorry about the lack of strawberries,” Pat joked, “Dying before I got to see you again didn’t feel like the ideal situation.”)


End file.
